


8+1/2 souls

by MiawMiawMoron



Category: Undertale (Video Game), kkOC
Genre: Bracket, Chevron - Freeform, Gen, MiawMiaw, Multiple Narrators, Rambler style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiawMiawMoron/pseuds/MiawMiawMoron
Summary: This is the story of how Swap!Kit lost their soul, or uh- Souls, rather. Howsabout a lil' info about it before we go in?Swap!KitKat: Tall, lanky Black cat, physically Female, Mentally Male. Takes the name KAT instead of KIT.Swap!Kat: Second half of the duo, all in Kit's head. Takes the name KIT instead of KAT. Female? Able to sense Auras and people.Swap!SHIFT: Shapeshifter. Not trying to be terrible like their normal counterpart. Forms: Sunset Wolf-person, Green Phoenix-person. Double furry. Has terrible luck.Swap!Kade: Fluffy dragon who cares a little too much. Strong and overprotective. Hates Shift with a passion.Swap!Flaire: =3





	

~~~~**^YOU ARE ALT.^**  
  
You're flying free, above the surface, glowing among the night's grey, dreary clouds. She shoots through a cloud, and you attempt to follow, the view is breathtaking. You don't ever want to go back on land... Just... Seeing all of the stars.. The lights... It's.. just so beautiful. Out of nowhere, she flies back up to you, wrapping her wings around you, somehow still flying... She's so warm. It feels amazing, and you tear up a bit. 

...Everything's great again. You're with Flaire, in the form of Ember, and..... Something is definitely wrong.

You feel as if something is about to go terribly wrong. You feel her loving embrace start to grow cold. Could.. Could she-

Somehow, you feel as if she's going to stop loving you. That can't be right, could it?

......Right?

...Ember is trying to think of an alternative, where could they even go if they...

Ember stops, everything's suddenly dropping around them. Oh god, what happened? You look to your mother for comfort- And.. She opens her beak, ready to say something.. But you both crash, and it goes dark again.

* * *

~~**=3 <(Blip! It's YOU!)** ~~

Ember wakes up, in the terrifying darkness.. But then she starts to glow... Oh.. They look like their mother. That's right. This facade.

She heads out of their home, smiling, as if everything is alright... It's not. You're alone. 

.....Somehow, you feel like something terrible is going to happen today, and..You tell your _friends_ about it, heading off to the Dump. You need to take a bit to think.

**~~B3 <(Tick tock. Time passes, the stage changes.)~~ **

You flew to waterfall, marveling at the sight of the glowing water, the wishing stones, and.. the garbage.

....You see someone standing by the edge of the gaping hole...

....Oh no. Were they going to jump..?

....You have to stop them, somehow, right..?

....Even if they say their kind has nine lives, they have to save them. Quickly.

You dive.


End file.
